


Give Your Heart a Break

by DianaMoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Beginnings, Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Chrismukkah, Fluff, Friendship, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Holidays, Light-Hearted, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pining, Present Tense, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming home for Thanksgiving, Puck realizes some things are worth risking your heart for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Your Heart a Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/gifts).



> Vaguely canon up to before ”Glee, Actually”. Written for PteraWaters in the tumblr puckurt chrismukkah exchange. Only lightly beta'd I believe! Got a lot of my Puck feels out in this one. Hope you enjoy!

The only problem with being so far away from Lima was the fact he was always the last to know anything. Hell, not even Mercedes learned first hand about what had gone down before Thanksgiving. He tries not to wonder about that, since he could’ve sworn Mercedes and him were tight. But Puck figures New York changes people. Just as much as L.A. had changed him. He’s been so busy trying to stay afloat that he was barely keeping up with what had been going on with his former fellow gleeks. The only phone calls he ever got were from his half-brother or from his sister.   
  
When he returns for Thanksgiving, he’s shocked by how much had changed. Not just with Lima and McKinley but with people too. No one knows the whole story, and as much as he wants to practically beat it out of the other guy, he isn’t sure he’d be told the truth anyhow, but Puck knows something is wrong about the whole thing. If everyone had showed up as they had promised, maybe he would have done something about it then. But he’d had other things to deal with, and had wanted to take comfort in being home, in not having to worry about bills or work for a few days.

* * *

Puck did try to get in touch with him, but he isn’t big on Facebook, and he feels awkward about leaving a voicemail. His texts were never answered, but after a few weeks Puck realized he did have a different number now and maybe that was why he’s being ignored. With Hanukkah looming, Puck tries to scavenge some money to go home. The few gigs he’d got the past couple of weeks are just barely enough to keep him going, let alone afford the flight back to Lima. He knows he will have to stretch it, maybe stay in Lima till the end of the year. It sucks, but there are some MILFs he can hook up with for some ‘pool cleaning’ cash to help when he eventually goes back to L.A. As much as he misses his family, he doesn’t actually want to be stuck in Lima for so long. He’s afraid that if he stays too long, he’ll give up on going back to California.  
  
It’s on his second day home he finds out from Finn that Kurt isn’t coming home for the holidays. It’s only then he got to hear more of the story. So he does something crazy. He snail mails Kurt a present. It is still weeks before Christmas but it’s the last day of Hanukkah so he tells himself he’s just a little in the spirit of the holiday. His sister thinks it’s stupid since he hasn’t really spoken to Kurt since leaving for L.A. in early August. Sometimes, Puck hates his sister. But then again, she had known about his feelings for the boy long before he did.   
  
Puck hadn’t really discovered his sexuality until he’d left the confines of small town Lima. He had been opened to a whole new world. It helped that when it came to the entertainment industry in L.A., one had to learn to be a little flexible if they wanted to get ahead at all. It had taken months before Puck realized he actually enjoyed it, and not much longer to realize one of the reasons he had always been drawn to Kurt was that he had been attracted to him. So many things that had happened during his high school years had clicked when Puck had fully admitted he is bisexual. Sarah had teased him over the phone constantly about his crush, despite his protests that it’s not a crush, and even when Kurt had become available, he had never considered the possibility.  
  
Even now, days after sending the gift-one of those lame friendship coupon books and some home baked brownies, with only a note saying they were from him-Puck knows it’s a lost cause. Besides, they were barely friends at the end, as sucky it is to admit, and he’s sure Kurt has moved on and changed and wouldn’t want someone like Puck, a former tormentor. Maybe Puck wouldn’t even like the Kurt that lived in New York. But then he hears stories from when Finn was up there and the times he and Kurt had Skyped and man, apparently Puck still has some lingering crazy hope. His sister tells him it’s because he wants something to aspire to, like the whole making it big in L.A. thing, and Puck wonders if he should stop telling his sister so damned much, even if she’s wise beyond her years.  
  
It is a week before Christmas, and he’s surprised to find a letter  in the mail for him. It’s from Kurt and he waits until he’s in the sanctity of his old room before he opens it. Inside are two things: one of the friendship coupons (Good for One Honest Opinion) and a small note card.  


_Dear Puck,_  
 _I have no idea what went through your mohawked head to send me brownies when I work for a fashion magazine and am training to get into NYADA in the new year. But I enjoyed indulging in one brownie a day. Rachel  found them of course and took a couple. She said it was for herself and Brody, but I doubt that. So thank you. And yes, I am cashing in one of the coupons already. I believe you have my number. I think I need an unbiased opinion and you’ve always been vocal about that._  
 _~Kurt_  
 _P.S. Thank you._  
  
Puck laughs a little as he reads the letter, and subconsciously rubs his head. He had shaved off his ‘Hawk the first week in L.A. but he does miss it every so often. Especially when he’s being The Pucker Man. Since he hasn’t much to do, Puck pulls out his phone and calls up Kurt. He gets lucky as Kurt had just gotten home himself. Puck finally learns the full story and if it weren’t for the fact that Blaine was visiting family, he’d have gone and done something stupid. Instead, Puck does give his honest opinion, and he and Kurt talk well into the evening that day.

* * *

Two days before Christmas, Puck’s given a gift from his newfound brother. They’ve bonded pretty well since he’s been home, but there’s still a lot more to overcome. Jake celebrates Christmas, since his mom does, and well, Puck’s never complained about receiving gifts before. He’s told not to wait till the day of and to open it. Puck expects some semi-lame holiday card and maybe a gift certificate to Breadstix or something. He’ll like it no matter what, cause he does believe that it’s the thought that counts. What he doesn’t expect is a one way ticket to New York. There’s a post-it note attached saying “go get him bro” and Puck seriously needs to stop expecting Sarah to keep his secrets. But Jake’s their half-brother and she’s one conniving little girl. He only realizes how much when he gets home and a bag is packed and ready by the door. It’s not like he and Kurt haven’t been talking to each other and IMing and texting since Puck received the first coupon to be redeemed—he’s since gotten a few more that they’ve done long distance. So it’s not quite out of the blue that his siblings would pull a stunt like this, but still.  
  
Usually Puck’s the first to agree to go and do something crazy or spontaneous. However, this time he hesitates. Cause what is he going to do in New York? Sure, seeing Rachel will be nice. Then there’s Kurt. Despite all the communication going on the past few weeks, it’s not like they’re best of buds. And both of them have busy lives, even if it is the holidays and all. The thing is… What does he have left to lose? At worst, he doesn’t get a chance to hang out with them and has to bum around in New York for a while till he has money to go back to Lima or go straight back to L.A. Even best case scenario, he does get to hang out with them and maybe Kurt and him grow a little closer. Besides, he tells himself this would be a great way to not get stuck in Lima and it’d be like a real vacation. That’s what he tells himself at least.  
  
All through the ride over to the airport and the flight over, Puck keeps telling himself he’s an idiot. He keeps think he just has a stupid idealized fantasy going on, and once he’s met with the reality of it all, it’ll come crashing down. He’s already had that happen to him a few times, L.A. being the most recent. But he manages to wear his best cocky grin and knock at the Hummelberry door. Fifteen minutes later and he realizes they’re both probably out, either working or practicing or something. He debates leaving and finding a somewhat cheap hotel to check into, since he refuses to go and charm someone just for a free warm bed, or just sit and wait. He chooses neither and slips a note underneath the door.   
  
When Glee was last in New York, Puck had a fun time exploring and finding the best food stands and crazy shops. In Central Park, there’s one such food stand, selling waffles of all things, and he’s glad it’s still there. He nearly buys one of each kind but settles for just two and a coffee to keep him warm. Sitting at a bench nearby, Puck tucks into his food and runs through a dozen scenarios as he people watches. He kicks himself for not bringing his guitar with him. But at the same time, he’s glad since that would’ve been the tired method of getting chicks to like him. And well, Kurt’s definitely no chick. Besides, it isn’t like he’s planning to confess his confused and mixed up feelings for the boy. He isn’t stupid. A voice that sounded very much like his sister in his head asks ‘Then why are you here?’ and he really doesn’t have an answer.  
  
He’s getting a refill of coffee, and tugging his mohawk hat down over his ears again, when he hears a familiar voice say his name.  
  
“Puck?”  
  
Puck turns around and his smile is genuine. Even all bundled up Kurt looks good. Real good. “Hey, you found my note.”  
  
Kurt blinks at him and then takes a step, as if he was going to hug the guy but doesn’t. Instead he cocks his head and asks, “Yeah but… What are you doing here?”  
  
The way he asks makes Puck rethink this whole thing. Maybe Kurt was just lonely or bored and maybe just maybe Puck’s been right about how it was all something in his head. “Coffee?” he instead asks and with a small surprised expression, Kurt nods. So Puck pays for another cup and finally closes the distance between them, handing over the hot liquid.  
  
Kurt sips at it despite them both knowing it was made to his particular likes but Puck had never before paid attention to that sort of thing and wasn’t going to pretend he knew. “Rachel almost came, by the way. She wants to see you of course, but she would’ve barraged  you with questions and I’m sure if you really wanted her to come with, you would have put both our names. Plus it’s not like she’s not going to see you. But trust me, I won’t be surprised if she dragged Brody along and they’re both hiding in the bushes. Which wouldn’t be such a bad thing since despite her recent upgrade in fashion choices, thanks to me, she still wears that hideous—”  
  
Puck was listening, honestly. But the words wash over him and all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss him. He almost does, takes even a step closer, to which Kurt doesn’t even seem bothered by, though something stops Puck and instead he rests a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and interrupts his rambling monologue. All of them know just how badly Rachel’s clothing and reasoning for certain outfits is. “You’re right, I mean  yeah it’ll be awesome to see her, and how weird that is to say, but I did wanna see ya first… Because like… Well, I know you’re practically a New Yawker right now,” and Puck purposely tries to mimic the accent he always hears on TV, which makes Kurt smile and roll his eyes, “And you’ve got Berry and all and probably new friends but it’s Christmas and I know your dad couldn’t make it but thought maybe you wouldn’t mind another familiar, and badass face around for the holidays. Cause I know how breakups suck especially during holidays and shit. I know it doesn’t mean much from me with my track record—”  
  
“So you came here… for me?” Kurt interrupts, this time, and is looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
Puck shrugged and glad it was cold enough that his cheeks were already red. “Not like I got much else to do back in Lima. Ma’s with her co-workers while Sarah’s at a sleepover thing.I mean if you and Berry got plans already, it’s all good I’m sure I can figure something out…” He trails off and rubs the back of his neck before switching his duffel over to the other shoulder.  
  
Kurt shakes his head. “Nothing that we can’t include you with, Puck. That’s not a problem and while our apartment’s not quite as big as we’d like, you’re welcome to stay. In fact, I insist.” Kurt then takes Puck’s hand and starts dragging him towards the closest exit out of the park.   
  
“Woah, wait. So that’s it? You’re cool with me showing up out of the blue for Christmas?” Puck’s not sure why he’s asking, since he should be happy that Kurt seems to be okay with it.  
  
“Of course, Puck. I’ve really enjoyed talking to you the past few weeks and I never thought I’d ever say this but, you’re not too bad,” Kurt teases, smiling over his shoulder.  
  
Puck’s not sure who squeezed the other’s hand, but he feels warmer than the coffee and steels himself for the Rachel Inquisition.

* * *

Even though Puck didn’t quite say all that he meant to say in the park, despite not really knowing what he was going to say, he feels like things were going well. He gets a huge hug from Rachel and the inquisition isn’t as bad as he or Kurt thought. They then proceeded to have a great dinner and evening. It’s weird and different, since it was the first time he’d spent any time with either divas outside of a Glee inspired get together. Puck decides he liked that. Maybe not every day, but it’s nice. There’s times when Puck catches Kurt with a sad or wistful expression, and every time, he tries to say or do something to get the boy to snap out of it. It almost always works.  
  
Puck’s fine sleeping on the couch, even if he is a bit too big for it. Considering the slight time difference and the flight over, he thought he’d be exhausted and fall asleep easily. He dozes for an hour at most, and spends the next few at the kitchen table, nursing a glass of leftover eggnog. It’s not his favorite, but it’s been boozed up enough he’s hoping it’ll do the trick. He plans to sleep in tomorrow as Kurt has to get up early and head to work for a few hours while Rachel’s putting in one more half day of practice before everything shuts down for the next few days.  
  
Kurt comes into the kitchen and obviously doesn’t expect to see Puck wide awake and sitting there. He startles a bit and Puck chuckles. “Is it the couch?” he asks as he grabs himself a glass and some milk.  
  
Puck shakes his head. “Nah. Just can’t sleep. It’s all good though. What about you? Or do you usually have like a 1 am milk time?”   
  
Kurt sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “No. Been working. It’s almost done so hopefully I won’t even have to go into the office tomorrow and do whatever changes are needed over the phone.  
  
“Why would you do that?” Puck asks, taking another sip of the eggnog.  
  
“So I can spend the day with you before Rachel comes home.”  
  
This time, Puck’s the one to look surprised. He furrows his eyebrows and before he could even ask why, Kurt pulls the chair closest to him even closer and sits down.  
  
“I figured out why you’re here. Really. You’re not as subtle as you think you are, Puck, and it’s not like ‘Cedes didn’t notice either,” Kurt begins, setting his glass on the table, “I’m flattered, Puck, really—”  
  
“Don’t,” Puck says. “I’m not asking for anything, expecting anything. You needed more people on Team Hummel and here I am. I’m fun and easy going and awesome and you totally need all of that in your life more. I just want to give your heart a break, babe, that’s all.”  
  
“Did you just quote Demi Lovato at me?”  
  
“Uh, maybe?”  
  
Kurt laughs, leans forward, and kisses his cheek. “That’s so cheesy, I love it. But you know you should let me finish what I was saying. I’m flattered, Puck, and I’d love to see where this could go. I simply wanted us to be able to figure some of this out without Rachel hovering or pressuring.”  
  
Puck nods and sighs in relief. “So I’m not crazy that I think we…”  
  
“Not at all. There’s only one life to live and no time to wait,” Kurt quotes back, grinning.He then does what Puck had been hoping since the park. He goes and gives Puck a hug, to which he hugs back holding the other boy tight. “Thank you, Puck. For everything.” He pulls away, gets up with his glass of milk and squeezes Puck’s shoulder. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
  
It’s not too often Puck is speechless. Usually he just lets his mouth say whatever comes to mind, no filter. Puck nods and grins back. “Yeah, night Kurt.” He waits until Kurt’s gone to sigh in relief and lean back in his chair. It still all seems crazy to him, and while all the times he’s risked himself hadn’t paid off before, he feels like this time, his heart is safe.


End file.
